


The Holiday

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel and Merida have both been picked to participate in their schools' house exchanges for the Christmas holidays. They're both really different, but they might wind up finding out that two weeks far from home might as well be what they both need to give their lives a drastic change. Mericcup & Jackunzel The Holiday AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holiday

_12th of November, 2013_

Merida scrolled down her school's webpage with a tired expression on her face. She had spent the last three days studying her eyeballs out for her A-level History exam. Now that she was done with it, she tried as hard to forget about the horrendous Henry VIII and tried to focus on the upcoming Literature project that was to be handed in the following week.

She snorted lightly as she heard how her three little brothers roamed down the corridor. She lived in a small farm near Kent, England, with the only company aside from her own family of her neighbour Jack Frost, as well as his little sister and his mother. Jack and Merida went to school together every morning, and were what one would call  _best friends_.

Just as she remembered that Jack still owed her five pounds from the previous day's lunch, she found herself squinting at her computer's screen as a blue pop-up showed up on her school's webpage.

_Headmaster Matthew's exchange to California for Sixth form students is now open to inscription!_

Merida frowned as she read down the brief text explaining the exchange. Out of the entire Sixth form, a single student would be selected to go on an exchange to California for the two weeks of Christmas holidays. The student would live at the other one's house, getting to meet their family —  _May God help the kid coming over if I get picked_ , she thought to herself — and would overall do what the other usually did in their everyday life.

"Mum?" she called, louder than usually so her mother would hear her. "Mum, can you come over please?"

"Merida dear, I'm preparing dinner." her mother replied from the kitchen.

"But Mum, this is important," insisted the girl. "There's this exchange going on at school."

She heard no answer from her mother, but a moment later her three little brothers popped out from the corridor. They were five-year-old triplets by the names of Harris, Hubert and Hamish, all red-haired — just as the rest of the family — and couldn't even think of standing still. The three of them peered at her with curious expressions on their identical faces.

"What's an  _exchoong_ , Merida?" asked Hubert, tugging onto her school skirt.

The girl sighed, pulling little Hubert onto her lap. The other two immediately started complaining and crawled their way up to her lap as well, to which Merida smiled. She explained, "An exchange is a  _veeery_ long school field trip in which one gets to go to a different country and stay at someone else's house. Sounds fun, eh?"

Hamish looked aghast. "A different country? But that's farther than Grandma Mae's house in Edinburgh, right?"

"'Course it is, Hamy," she said, tousling his hair playfully. "But it's a lot of fun because you get to know a different place and new people and all."

"But are you going on this  _exchoong_ , Merida?" insisted Hubert.

Merida heard heavy footsteps entering her room. She looked up to find her father looking at her with a slight smile and a kind expression on his face.

"Well, well, well," he said in his usual heavy Scottish accent. "What's this exchange thing yer all talkin' 'bout?"

The girl's smile widened at the sight of her father. She told her little brothers to go play somewhere else, and looked at him with a thrilled expression.

"Oh, Dad, Dad, please look at this," said Merida, pointing at her computer's screen. "It's an exchange to California."

Her father frowned. "California? Sweet brae, Merida, I thought ye'd be goin' to France or Germany, not across the Atlantic."

She did a slight pout, poking her father on his prominent belly. "Come on Dad, it's not that far away. Besides, I'm seventeen now."

"I know, Merida, I know," he sighed quietly. "But still, I'm not sure if you're ready for this. It's like… a gazillion miles away from here, honey."

"5437.37 miles, to be more precise." She looked up at him again, a begging expression on her face. " _Pleeeeeease_ , Dad! Please let me sign up for this." _  
_

 


End file.
